


Thief of my Heart

by Romansleftshoulderpad



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, Logan is aroace, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Moralogince as siblings, Royalty AU, background Patton/unnamed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romansleftshoulderpad/pseuds/Romansleftshoulderpad
Summary: A wanted thief sneaks into the royal ball and gets swept onto the dance floor by a mystery man.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Thief of my Heart

Virgil knew he shouldn’t have been there since the moment he had arrived. He was from the dark side of town, so to speak. Yet here he was, at the grandest ball of the century. It was large and Virgil thought that the entire kingdom must have been in that ballroom as he had never seen so many people in one spot in his life. He stood stuck and still by the silvery staircase debating if he’d be better off running away. He had a mask on. He was perfectly disguised. Even then, he couldn’t help but shake the feeling that he stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Hey there, Stranger,” a smooth voice cooed from the man standing next to him. Virgil had no idea how long he had been standing there. The stranger wore a mask of gold that contrasted perfectly to his red and black suit. He was tall and slim yet his perfectly tailored suit didn’t disguise his muscular figure.

“Me?” Virgil asked quietly.

“I don’t see anyone else around here,” the stranger chuckled. He held out a hand that Virgil wasn’t hesitant to take. “Care to dance?”

“Oh, I’m no good,” Virgil said shyly.

The stranger’s lips turned to a wide smile as he forced out a charming laugh. “Nonsense. Just follow my lead.”

Virgil took the stranger’s hand as they waltzed their way to the dance floor. “1, 2, 3,” The stranger whispered in Virgil’s ear. “1, 2, 3.” Virgil kept his eyes on the ground, trying to mirror his movements with his partner’s. A wave of embarrassment turned him crimson when he stepped on the other’s foot.

“Sorry, sorry,” he quickly mumbled.

“It’s okay,” the stranger said with a laugh. “You’re pretty light on your feet anyway.” Virgil looked up at the stranger and smiled with relief. He felt confident enough to dance without staring at the ground anymore and took the time to stare at the intricacies of the stranger’s mask. His hair had been perfectly styled away from the mask of gold. To Virgil’s left, the mask was covered with thin golden roses that were a match to the golden leaves layered on Virgil’s right. The stranger smirked when he caught him staring.

“You lied to me,” the stranger said.

“I did?”

“Yes,” he repeated. “You did. You told me you were no good at dancing, which is clearly a lie.”

“How so?”

“You’re one of the best partners I’ve ever had,” he said. “I should give you a rose. No! Lavenders! They’d match your suit wonderfully.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and laughed, sure that the stranger wasn’t serious. “Don’t be silly.”

“I’m being perfectly serious!” he protested. He wrapped both of his hands around Virgil’s and whispered, “Come with me. I’ll prove it to you.” Virgil was hesitant but followed him nonetheless. Mostly Virgil was just being dragged by and trying to keep up with the tall man.

They went out of the ballroom by a set of glass doors behind the regal staircase. The two silently kept their hands intertwined as Virgil’s eyes scanned over the palace gardens. Silver fencing and perfect cobblestone reflected the pale light of the full moon. The path was lined with brilliant greens and vibrant colors. It was all perfectly and almost unnaturally in order.

“This is much better than that noisy ballroom,” the stranger said as he started walking. Virgil stood hesitantly in place.

“No one will care that we’re out here? I feel like the palace guards might have a problem with it.”

“Don’t be silly,” he said. “Everyone on staff is too busy trying to marry off the younger princes. For royal alliances and all that.” 

“And you know this, how?” Virgil asked.

He couldn’t see under the mask but he could tell that the stranger was winking. “I have my ways.”

“Prove it,” Virgil said in a sudden wave of confidence.

“Prince Logan’s focus is anywhere _but_ marriage, and Prince Patton seems to have a thing for one of the cooks,” he said with a fond laugh. “As for Prince Roman-“

“Oh I know plenty of Prince Roman,” Virgil said.

“Is that so?” The two continued walking along, Virgil taking a break to sit in a gazebo whose walls had been covered in red roses, daisies, and various blue roses towards the bottom. Virgil’s eyes were caught on a plaque that read “Gazebo of the Three Princes.”

“With his reputation?” Virgil laughed. “It’s hard not to.” The stranger took a seat next to him but Virgil was already about to go off. “He’s selfish, arrogant, and reckless in the name of so-called _‘bravery’_ and- Oh my _fucking God you’re Prince Roman.”_

Roman laughed, holding his mask in his lap. With a wink, he slipped his thumbs under Virgil’s as if he were about to unveil him. His hands never moved upwards. “And you’re the wicked thief, Virgil Storm.”

“I- uh- I-,” Virgil was stuck frozen and stuttering. “Please don’t kill me.”

Roman looked down to the shirking thief with a smirk and raised an eyebrow. “What I want to do to you may start with a ‘K’ but I certainly am not as violent as you seem to perceive me.”

“What?” Virgil croaked out.

Roman pushed Virgil’s mask off of his face and cupped a hand around the crook of his neck. He moved in quickly and had his soft lips around Virgil’s in a near instant.

Virgil’s eyes widen in panic as he tried to process what was happening. The embarrassment of Roman’s reputation was easily replaced with confusion about the fact that he was being kissed by royalty. _HOLY SHIT HE’S BEING KISSED BY ROYALTY!_ But when Roman slipped his tongue into Virgil’s mouth, all of the fear and panic was dismissed into static as he melted into the kiss and kissed back, trying to match Roman’s rhythm and intensity.

“That was…,” Virgil to catch his breath as his forehead rested against Roman’s.

“Incredible? Amazing? Heart-poundingly wonderful?” Roman asked with a smirk, his lips swollen but still somehow regal and perfect.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Princey,” Virgil said. “That was… my first. Kiss, that is.” Roman raised his eyebrows in disbelief, his jaw dropping slightly. “Don’t make fun of me,” Virgil said. “It’s not like growing up in a band of thieves gives you a lot of options.”

“You sound sad about that.”

“No shit,” Virgil mumbled. “I never wanted to be… bad. I never wanted to be like them. I had no other choice.”

“You just wanted to be… normal,” Roman said, his voice quiet and almost understanding. “Well, Virgil,” he said, much louder than his previous statement, “I believe you should have had a life filled with nothing but happiness and thousands of kisses to your wonderfully perfect lips.”

Virgil’s heart was pounding and he could feel his face burning. Somehow Roman had sounded so sincere and genuine and Virgil just… couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t imagine anyone ever being that nice to him; yet, there was Roman. Actual Prince and could-totally-pass-for-a-supermodel Roman.

“I can’t change the past,” Roman said, as he readjusted how his hands lay on Virgil’s face and neck, “but I can help you catch up.”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Virgil whispered, his voice strained and desperate.

Roman chuckled as his lips brushed against Virgil’s in a way that made the thief weak. “I think I can do that.”


End file.
